KSKN
KSKN, virtual channel 22 (UHF digital channel 36), is a CW-affiliated television station licensed to Spokane, Washington, United States and also serving Coeur d'Alene, Idaho. The station is owned by Tegna Inc., as part of a duopoly with CBS affiliate KREM (channel 2). The two stations share studios on South Regal Street in Spokane; KSKN's transmitter is on Krell Hill southeast of Spokane. There is no separate website for the station. On cable and satellite, the station can be seen in high definition on Comcast Xfinity channel 111 in the Spokane area, Charter Spectrum channel 1212 in the Coeur d'Alene area and the Palouse, and channel 22 (in both standard and high definition) on Dish Network and DirecTV. History KSKN signed on the air on October 1, 1983 as an independent competitor to KAYU-TV (channel 28). The station featured a general entertainment format consisting of classic cartoons from 6 to 9 a.m., religious shows from 9 a.m. to noon, classic sitcoms from noon to 2:30 p.m., new cartoons from 2:30 to 5 p.m., recent sitcoms from 5 to 7 p.m., movies from 7 to 9 p.m., a mix of old and recent sitcoms from 9 p.m. to midnight, and movies during the overnight hours. Weekends consisted of more movies and drama shows. The station had good ratings, but overspent on programming. The original ownerswho? filed for bankruptcy in the summer of 1985. The station scaled back operations to daily from 9 a.m. to 11 p.m. The station added more barter shows and dropped the stronger programming. In the fall of 1985, KSKN was soldto whom?. The new owners, former owners of KMSB in Tucson returned the station to stronger programming and added most of the shows the previous owners lost. The station continued to suffer financially. These owners also filed bankruptcy in April 1987. The station began carrying home shopping programming from various sources 15 hours a day and some religious shows and cartoons for the remaining 9 hours. In June 1987, KSKN went dark. In the early 1990s, KSKN returned to the airwaves with Home Shopping Network programming 24 hours a day, seven days a week with exception of several hours on Sunday morning when they ran religious and educational children's shows. In December 1995, KSKN entered into a local marketing agreement with KREM, which was owned by The Providence Journal Company at the time. The station continued carrying Home Shopping Network programming, except during the morning hours and late afternoon hours, when the station ran cartoons. In 1996, the station became an affiliate of the United Paramount Network (UPN), with the station carrying the network's primetime programs and a couple hours a day of cartoons were added in afternoons. The station was re-launched early in 1997 with an overhaul of programming. Home Shopping Network programming was relegated to overnights; daytime hours consisted of cartoons until 9 a.m. and from 3 to 5 p.m., sitcoms from 9 a.m. to noon, talk and reality shows from noon to 3 p.m., sitcoms from 5 to 8 p.m. and from 10:30 p.m. to midnight, and a newscast at 10 p.m. In 2002, the station dropped its affiliation with UPN in favor of becoming a WB affiliate; the station gradually began dropping weekday cartoons from 1999 to 2006, due to changes in the broadcast industry. Belo, who bought out ProJo back in 1997, bought KSKN outright in October 2001. In January 2006, it was announced that The WB and UPN would merge in September 2006 to form The CW Television Network. It was confirmed on April 10 that KSKN would become the new affiliate for The CW. On June 13, 2013, the Gannett Company announced that it would acquire Belo. The sale was completed on December 23, making KSKN Gannett's first CW-affiliated station outside of digital subchannels under its ownership. KSKN became the first station in Spokane to air their news (sister station KREM) from 7:00-9:00 a.m. in September 2014. On June 29, 2015, the Gannett Company split in two, with one side specializing in print media and the other side specializing in broadcast and digital media. KSKN and KREM were retained by the latter company, named Tegna. Category:The CW Affiliates Category:Channel 22 Category:1983 Category:Television channels and stations established in 1983 Category:Tegna, Inc. Category:Spokane Category:Washington Category:Former independent stations Category:Former HSN affiliates Category:Former UPN affiliates Category:Former WB affiliates Category:UHF Category:The CW Washington Category:Laff Affiliates Category:Quest Affiliates